mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Tetty Goodgripp
Tetty Goodgripp (テティ・グットニーギル), also known by her real name Fujino Toyama (遠山藤乃), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Black. Tetty Goodgripp is a leader of Group 1 as well as the Class Representative of Class 2-F in Umemizaki Middle School. Appearance Tetty Goodniegl Full.png|Tetty Goodgripp in Black Tetty Goodniegl human.png|Tetty Goodgripp's Human form in Black Human As a human, Tetty has short black hair with wispy fringe bangs. Her eyes are a grey color. She wears a school uniform. Magical Girl As a Magical girl, Tetty Goodgripp has Pink hair that fades to white at the ends. Her hair is tied up into two braids, and her hair fades to black at the tops of the braids. The braids are tied at the end with a black bow. Her bangs are fringed on the left while on the right, she has a swirl. Tetty's left side bang is long and curled together while the right side bang is connected to the right swirl. Tetty has baby blue eyes that fade to a pink at the very bottom. She has heart shaped earings with a ring around the heart. Tetty Goodgripp wears a light blue diner-girl like dress. It has black vertical stripes and the skirt had a Black trim. The dress has very puffy sleeves. On the right sleeve is a pale blue heart patch with the word 'Tetty' on it in cursive. The sleeves are cut off halfway with a white glove-like sleeve, which has a black trim and 4 black buttons on the lower arm. Over top of the dress she wears a white apron, which has a criss-cross pattern with little flower-shapes scattering through out. Up near her puffy sleeves, lace puffs out over-top, and is separated from the rest of the outfit via black belt-like straps. There is a singular bee placed on the lower half of the apron. The apron has a lace trim. Tetty also a thin maid bonnet on her head, which is colored the same blue as her dress. It also has black stripes and a black trim. It also has a white lace trim. There is a Pin on the hat which is identical to Tetty's earings, except there is a cross on the top. Underneath the dress, Tetty wears White bloomers. Tetty wears black heel shoes. There is a white fluff strap overtop with black spots. On her right ankle, she has a white cloth tied to her with a black strap. She has a giant, tan squirrel tail which comes out Tetty's lower back. A Giant, White bow is also placed against Tetty's back where the tail protrudes from. Tetty has a Black choker and a White floral strap across her chest. Tetty also has a pair of giant, white mittens overtop her hands. Ontop of the mittens are pink Hearts with the words 'Tetty' and 'Good' written in cursive on them. The hearts have a white lace trim. Personality As the class representative, Tetty is a very responsible girl that wants to do her best to help others, especially her friends of Group 1, although a part of her wants to avoid getting into troubles. Se assisted to the Umezaki Middle School with the hope of standing up and getting an important position in the Land of Magic after graduation. Despite these ambitions, Tetty has strong ethic and morals, like when she confessed the secret alliance with Princess Lightning during the mock battle, and willing to take full blame of it. Magic Has magical mittens that can seize anything. When Tetty grabs anything with her mittens, she has enough strength to carry it, crush it, or rip it apart. Special Item(s) *''Magical Mittens:'' Tetty's heart-shaped mittens with the word "Tetty" written on the right and "Good" on the left. Relationships Drill Dory Tetty Goodgripp and Drill Dory are in the same class group. When Dory is hitting Arlie on the head and making her sad, Tetty tries to stop her. Armor Arlie Tetty Goodgripp and Armor Arlie are in the same class group. Tetty defends Arlie when Dory is bonking her on the head. Miss Lille Tetty Goodgripp and Miss Lillie are in the same class group. Wrappy Tip Tetty Goodgripp and Miss Lillie are in the same class group. Mepis Pheles As humans, Fujino and Fuko used to attend the same elementary school together and took the same selection test. They used to be close but became estranged when Fujino transferred out of Fuko's class. Though they made a reunion at Umemizaki, they have not reconciled and continue to be distant towards each other. Tetty wants to make amends with Mepis and become friends again. Tetty's Parents Tetty's father left her when she was in fourth grade and her mother raised her from an elementary all the way to middle school but pass away later. Gardener Mage An unnamed Mage who told Tetty all about the Information Bureau. After Tetty says she wants to make up with Mepis, he suggests bringing her to the garden. Trivia *Tetty Goodgripp was recommended to the Magical Girl Class by the Information Bureau. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Female Characters Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Arc 7